


Snippet #1 from Atlantis Observed 'verse

by seekergeek



Series: Atlantis Observed series [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekergeek/pseuds/seekergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon gets in on the child-naming act</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet #1 from Atlantis Observed 'verse

John and Rodney sat there in the living room, looking up at Ronon, apalled.

"Um...Gurda?" Rodney finally said faintly.

"It was my great grandmother's name on my father's father's side." Ronon explained, looking puzzled. "You don't like it?"

John rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and tried to explain to Ronon. "It's not that we don't like it per se...um...it's just that it's a, a...."

Rodney jumped in to save John and his soon-to-be daughter. "What John is trying to say is that a name like that should be reserved for your own children, Ronon. " Oh please save it for your own and don't inflict it on mine, he continued silently. Despite what everyone thought, he was learning tact. At least towards anyone that would rip him in half with their bare hands anyways.

"Yeah!" John backed him up gratefully. "Name that special deserves to remain in your family, Ronon. We wouldn't want to take that away from your heritage!"

"You hate it." Ronon grumped flatly as he folded his arms protectively around his torso.

John and Rodney gave each other a look and drooped slightly. They hated to keep shooting the big guy down like this, but they didn't actually hate their children.

"Yeah, we do. Sorry, big guy." John said finally.

Ronon thumped down onto the couch and actually pouted. "You promised I could name this one. Teyla named Liliana."

Rodney sifted uncomfortably and moved a snoozing Clark to his other arm. All the little monsters were asleep at the moment, thank god, and he desparately wanted to join them. But no, he was stuck trying to not hurt Ronon's feelings. God, he hated his life. "And you will, just as soon as you pick a name that doesn't make us want to throw up!" he wheedled desperately. John kicked his foot as Ronon stuck his bottom lip further out. Damn it. So much for his valiant attempts at tact. He was too sleep deprived for this.

"Hey, I have an idea, Ronon!" John said brightly to the moping man. "How about we narrow it to names beginning with the 'L' sound? Something to match Liliana!"

Ronon looked at them warily for a moment and then reluctantly said, "Okay."

Rodney sat back in the rocking chair and draped Clark over his shoulder. It still amazed him how boneless babies were when they were asleep. "Let's do this quickly." he said. "I'm dying for a nap. Just shoot names at us until we both say yes, okay?" Rodney yawned. "I refuse to be at this until the kids wake back up."

John muffled his yawn and nodded. "I'm with you on the nap thing. Come on, Ronon. Throw some names at us. We're bound to find something. 'L' names are usually the prettiest anyway."

Ronon scratched his head in thought for a moment, and then said, "Lubta."

"No." John and Rodney chorused without pause.

Ronon frowned, then pinced the bridge of his nose. After further thought he then said, "Lenci."

John and Rodney looked at each other momentarily and then shook their heads. "Nope." John said for the both of them.

"Lovixi." Ronon offered next as he put an elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his hand.

"Absolutely not." Rodney said. John gave Rodney a pouty look, then shrugged expansively at Ronon.

"Labet." Ronon yawned as he too, got infected with the yawning bug.

"Sorry." John said as Rodney gave him a dirty look.

Ronon rolled his eyes at their nonverbal arguing. "Lexa."

Rodney was surprised to see John start grinning madly. What the...oh. Clark and Lexa. Oh yes, that would be hysterically funny to John. Thing was, though, that Rodney liked the name. "Yes." Rodney said, just to see what John would do.

John's grin got even wider. "Congratulations Ronon. You've just picked the name of our next daughter." He said to Ronon, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair.

Rodney rolled his eyes and made a note to himself to hide all the DVD's of 'Smallville' from the children forever. _After_ his nap.


End file.
